warum ist immer alles so kompliziert?
by Picie
Summary: Also... Hhmm... Diese FF ist meine erste überhaupt gewesen und na ja... Sie ist nicht so wie die andere total... dämlich. Sondern schildert wie ich es mir denke wie Bulma und Vegeta "zusammen" kamen. Ach, keine Ahnung.


Warum ist alles immer so kompliziert???  
  
Geschichten von meine geliebten Anime und Manga Figuren. Ich bin sicher dass sie euch nicht gefällt... aber so lange ich mein Spaß daran habe... *kicher* Also, ich kenne mich nicht so pralle damit aus aba, wenn mir irgendwelche klassischen Fehler passieren dann liegt das daran, dass ich kein Spezialist bin. Ich verdränge gerne die Tatsache dass Vegeta kleiner als Bulma ist.  
  
Vegeta sah auf die Uhr. Acht Uhr. "Verdammte scheiße!", knurrte er. Er hatte verschlafen. Wie sehr er das hasste. Wertvolle Minuten, die für sein Training draufgingen. Das alles hatte er dieser Erdenfrau zu verdanken. Bulma. ~So hieß sie doch...~ dachte er. Er zog sich an und ging in seinen GR um erst mal seine Wut rauszulassen. Die letzten tage waren die Hölle für ihn. Überall diese Erdenfrau. Bulma. Bulma. Wenn er diesen Namen schon hörte fing sein Puls an zu pulsieren.  
  
Bulma wachte auf. ~oh mein Gott erst acht. In letzter Zeit ist mein Schlaf aber nicht der beste~ Sie zwang sich trotzdem aufzustehen. Die Trennung von Yamchu hatte sie keineswegs mitgenommen. Sie war so erleichtert. Schließlich waren seine Eifersüchteleien nicht mehr zu ertragen... sie wusste schon längst, dass sie auf einen ganz anderen Kerl fixiert war. Vegeta. Es war sicher nicht die große Liebe, aber sie spürte dass es zumindest mehr war als bei Yamchu und bei ihr war. Sie war sich auch schon irgendwie bewusst, dass sie an einen Typ wie Vegeta nie rankommen würde. Jedenfalls so nah, dass sie etwas als diesen harten Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen bekommen würde.  
  
Vegeta trainierte jetzt knapp eine stund und hatte doch irgendwie das Bedürfnis was zu frühstücken. Er schaltete die Schwerkraft runter und ging in Richtung Küche. Holte sich was zu essen. Bulma hingegen hatte gerade geduscht und kam mit Handtuch umschlungen in die Küche. Beide sahen sich an und Vegeta senkte den Blick sofort. ~sie riecht so... gut.... Macker, bist du hohl??? Was denkst du da?~ Er ballte die Hände vor Wut. Bulma merkte, dass sie ihn in seinen Gedanken wohl störte, also nahm sie ihren Kaffee und verschwand. ~oh Mann war das wieder verkrampft...Nicht mal "guten Morgen".~ Bulma konnte sich nicht damit anfreunden, ewig seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, wenn er sie sah bzw. wenn er sie mal ansah. Er scheint ein richtiges Problem mit ihr zu haben. Sie zog sich um und ging zum wiederholten Male in die Küche. Doch Vegeta war nicht mehr da. Er war wieder im GR und trainierte. ~Nun gut, du solltest auch arbeiten, Bulma.~ dachte sie sich und ging in das Labor wo sie gleich zu arbeiten anfing.  
  
Später am Abend. BUMM!! Die Erde zitterte und Bulma ahnte schon was kommen würde. "Weib, du wirst benötigt. Reparier den GR! Los!" Bulma verdrehte die Augen. Jeden Tag machte er irgendwas kaputt. "Ich bin nicht irgendein Weib. Sondern Bulma. Merk dir das!!!", schrie sie aus dem Labor ihm entgegen. "Nun mach schon. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" Wie er diese alltäglichen Streitereien liebte. Ihre Augen funkelten dann ihn immer so an. "Denkst du ich? Seh doch zu wie du klarkommst!" Vegeta öffnete die Tür schnappte sich Bulma und trug sie über die Schulter zum GR. ~Sie ist so leicht und zerbrechlich..~ "Ich mache nicht jedes mal die Drecksarbeit, klar?", schrie Bulma ihm in den Rücken. "Seh doch zu wie du klar kommst." Er stellte sie vor dem Raum ab und schaute sie böse an. ~.....~ "Nun ich denke du hast keine Wahl." "Wieso hab ich keine Wahl? Wirst du mich sonst töten oder was? Wenn das son Goku erfährt, bist du tot und du weißt, du bist im noch lange unterlegen." Schwachstelle getroffen. Vegeta wurde rasend. "Du naives Erdenweib. Ich glaube hier würde dich keiner vermissen. Wage es nicht noch mal..." "Vegeta, du bist das größte Arsch überhaupt und du bist der meist verhasste Mensch auf dieser Welt und solange Son Goku niemanden findet der seiner mal endlich würdig, im Gegensatz zu dir, ist dann würde ich sagen, hast du die Arschkarte. Dann ist er nämlich nicht beschäftigt und ist sofort hier. Also verzieh dich endlich!!!!!!" Vegeta starrte sie an. Diese Bulma hatte ja so viel Mut. Obwohl sie ihm weit unterlegen war, hatte er keine Chance. So lange er kein SSJ würde, wäre er des Todes und er könnte nicht gegen diese Cyborgs kämpfen, die in knapp drei Jahren kommen würden, kämpfen. Ganz zu schweigen von Kakarott. Nie die Chance haben gegen Kakarott einen fairen Kampf zu haben. Und diese Erdenfrau verwirrte sowieso schon die ganze Zeit seine Gedanken. Vegeta schnaufte und drehte sich um und flog weg. Bulma starrte ihm wie gebannt hinterher. War das jetzt zu viel des Guten?  
  
Ein halbes Jahr war vergangen. Vegeta war bisher nicht zurück gekehrt und Bulma machte sich jeden einzelnen Tag Gedanken darum wo er sein könnte. Sie hatte das letzte halbe Jahr damit verbracht eine Zeitmaschine zu erfinden, wie der Junge aus der Zukunft sie hatte, der vor über einem halben Jahr zu ihnen kam. Manchmal überlegte sie was wäre, wenn Vegeta da wäre. Daran dachte sie auch an einer Nacht, als das unfassbare eintraf.  
  
Bulma zog sich zur Nacht um und stellte sich auf den Balkon bei ihrem Zimmer und schaute in den Sternenhimmel... Sie drehte sich um, wollte ins Bett, als sie hörte wie ein Fuß hinter ihr aufsetzte. Sie drehte sich erschrocken um. Es war Vegeta. Fassungslos blieb sie stehen. ~Warum ist er hier?~ Vegeta trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Er schaute zu ihr herunter... ~Ist er gekommen um mich doch noch zu töten?~ Bulmas Körper fing an zu zittern. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm und küsste sie. Bulma war total konfus. ~Was soll das????~ Vegeta wusste selber nicht wie ihm geschah. Er trainierte seit einem halben Jahr sehr hart. Härter als früher. Er hatte das Gefühl beinahe die Grenze zum SSJ zu übersteigen. Ja, aber da war ja noch diese Frau. Er musste seinen Gedanken nachgehen. Die er ein halbes Jahr stand halten konnte. Er küsste sie noch mal. Etwas länger und behutsamer. "Vegeta, was...", Bulma bekam keinen Satz mehr zu Stande. "Warum ist alles immer so kompliziert?", fragte er. Sie überlegte. "Weil es Gefühle sind.", antwortete Bulma entschlossen. Sie umarmte ihn während sie ihm einen Kuss gab. Vegeta legte sie kurze Zeit später in ihr Bett. Bulma schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie konnte einfach nicht realisieren was hier geschah. Es war alles wie ein Traum. Er strich ihr die Beine und ihren Po entlang. Küsste sie am Hals. Er fühlte sich besser je mehr er seinem Gefühl nach ging. Je mehr er sie berührte und ansah. Wie sie da lag. Es schien nicht real... Endlich konnte er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen.  
  
Am Morgen wachte Vegeta auf. Er sah Bulma neben sich, halbwegs mit einer Bettdecke umhüllt, liegen. Sie lächelte und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie schien gut zu träumen. Er betrachtete sie kurz. Stand auf und zog sich an. Er ging hinaus zum Balkon. In diesem Augenblick wachte Bulma auf. Sah ihn da stehen und vom Boden abheben. Sie schreckte auf. "Vegeta! Wo willst..." er drehte sich um, blickte sich an und vergaß für einen Augenblick die Zeit. Blickte sie voller Güte an. "Ich bin mir sicher, wir sehen uns wieder.", sagte er. Er ergänzte: "Vergiss niemals wer ich wirklich bin und warum ich hier bin." Sie lief zum Balkon, während er abhob und verschwand. Sie blickte zum Himmel und legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch. "Ich werde nie vergessen, wer du bist und was das leben so Kompliziert macht." Sie grinste. Sie wusste das er ihr ein Geschenk letzte Nacht gemacht hatte. Ihr Baby.  
  
Ich möchte darauf Hinweisen das dies mein erster FF ist und ich noch nicht gut sein kann. Ich hoffe trotzdem euch gefällt meine Version. So stelle ich es mir vor... Vielen Dank an Sarah-chan, meine Inspiration und Saskia-san (weißt Bescheid *g*)! Ihr seid mir heilig! 


End file.
